


Rules

by Morethancupcake



Series: Sugar and spice [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Virgin!Castiel, bisexual!dean, mention of pas Dean/Anna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2777339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morethancupcake/pseuds/Morethancupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It had seemed like a good idea at first. Now he was beginning to wonder if yelling at Cas to come over and rescue him would ruin the surprise."</p><p>Dean is doing his best to make Castiel happy after a fight. It involves building a snowman. At three a.m.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rules

**Author's Note:**

> day 8 : making snowmen
> 
> tw : part of the angst is related to first times and virginity, and if it's a sensitive subject for you, maybe you should try some other stories of this serie ?

It had seemed like a good idea at first.

Now he was beginning to wonder if yelling at Cas to come over and rescue him would ruin the surprise.

 

Dean wasn't exactly what people called a romantic.  
He wasn't a complete ass, he was nice, thank you very much, and had always believed in treating his partners right. He always made fun of these people who needed champagne, and roses, and ludicrous cards to make things special. He really couldn't see the appeal of this nonsense. Expensive nonsense. 

Once Aaron had tried the whole candlelight dinner thing, and the look of pure horror on Dean's face had put a quick end to their night.  
Actually, if he remembers correctly, they did break up few days after.  
So yeah, maybe it had to do with his terror of commitment, but so far no one could say Dean Winchester didn't treat them right during their time together. However short time that was.

But of course, Castiel had to change that.

Dean believed in rules. Never date a virgin. Never chase anyone. Never stay the night. Never get involved. Never meet the family.  
The cardinal rules.

And then there was Castiel. Castiel with baby blue eyes and a shy smile. Castiel, who really seemed interested when Dean spoke, and when they were all hanging out at the Roadhouse. Castiel who just had to bat his pretty lashes, and Dean had been gone, completely gone. Castiel who had honestly stated he was starting to feel something for Dean, but understood it was probably just infatuation, and didn't want to make him uncomfortable or ruin their friendship, because he was well aware of his inexperience and Dean's desinterest in relationships.

Dean had felt like the biggest asshole in the universe. That night, he had slept on Sam's couch and not said a word to anyone.

The next day he was taking Castiel on a date. A real one. And at the end, he had plucked up enough courage to brush his fingers against Cas', and finally take his hand. He could still feel the butterflies in his chest.

He can remember their first kiss, a few weeks later, and how weak in the knees he had felt after. He can picture how big Castiel's eyes were, and how shy he had been. How he had coaxed his mouth open, and tasted him, and how perfect if had been, after, to hold him close and just be.

He can remember meeting Castiel's huge family. He can remember being so nervous about being right for them, about people liking him. 

He can remember seeing Anna, and the very drunk mistake he had made when they first met at a bar, few months ago.

He can remember the first fight with Castiel, and how terrified he had been, to think he was probably going to lose him over something he barely remembered doing.  
He can remember hearing him cry, and that had been the worst part, knowing how jealous and heartbroken he was, and not being able to do anything, except saying it over, and over, it wasn't the same. It would never be the same. Castiel had tried to be brave, had tried to smile and say it was nothing, but Dean knew for a fact he was avoiding Anna, and Castiel hadn't been in the Impala ever since. He seemed sad, these days. Even Bobby and Ash had noticed, and that was saying something. Cas worked long hours after his lectures, and most of the time didn't feel like going out anymore, encouraging Dean to go on his own, and meet people.

They had another fight, last night. Dean, coming over with chinese take-away and a few movies to watch. Castiel, eyes still so sad, taking off his clothes and telling Dean they had waited enough. Dean really didn't want to ever see the sadness of Castiel's eyes. How he had said things like, "we both know why you're here, Dean" and "I probably won't be as good as Anna, but I'll try". Dean had felt tears in his eyes at "I can try to be enough for you, Dean." He doesn't remember much, except tears, and a few heated words, but mostly, he remembers holding Castiel against him until he fell asleep, and running his fingers through his hair, tracing the lines of his face, and wondering what he was going to do to make Castiel understand how much he cared for him.

How much he loves him.

He isn't even scared to admit it, because it's true. He's in love, and he will do everything in his power to make Castiel believe he's it for him.

 

That's why he's in the garden, at three a.m, trying not to lose fingers in the process of building a snowman. So maybe he isn't the best at romantic gestures, and maybe it'll look completely stupid in the morning. But Castiel went to bed crying, and if it can put a little smile on his face, then it's all that matters. He tries to warm himself up but singing softly under his breath, and tries not to think about how much of a fool he's making of himself right now.  
The snowman is looking okay, not to big, not too tall , but enough for Castiel to see him from his windows. Dean uses his own hat and a coat he found in a box in the basement, and tries, with numb fingers, to write his message properly on the piece of wood he found just next to the box.  
So yeah, it was kind of a last minute plan, sue him.

He looks at his work critically, and snaps a picture with his phone, before running back to the house.

 

"Dean." He doesn't want to move, and just put the covers on top of his head. "Dean, wake up." He spent the night on the couch, because he was far too cold to slip back in bed with his boyfriend, and, from the look of things, Castiel just woke up. And is now trying to get under the cover with him. "Dean, there's a snowman outside."

"There is ?" He lifts his arms, and Castiel gets under, close to him, and puts his face in his neck. It's the best way to wake up.

"He's holding a sign saying he loves me." Castiel's voice is holding a little bit of amazement, and Dean can feel the corners of his lips turn up.

"Then we'll have words, because I believe I love you more." Castiel doesn't say a word, but Dean can feel him, can feel all the tension leave his body, can feel his lips seach for his own. He tastes Castiel's tears and his breath and his words, and can't believe he is lucky enough to have him in his arms.

Later, holding a cup of coffee in one hand, his other arms secure around his lover's naked shoulders, he believes he'll remember Castiel's eyes and his wonder for the rest of their lifes.


End file.
